I'm Here
by hawtphoenix
Summary: Arriah is a blind skin changer with a dark past. Fili is a dwarvish prince with a heavy weight on his shoulders. So what will happen when Arriah finds herself mixed up with the princes company? Not even the meddling Gandalf knows.
1. Gandalf's Request

Okay, so this is a rewrite of 'I'm Still Here'. Obviously things are going to start out a little differently this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

* * *

Grey eyes shifted unseeingly through the undergrowth. The huntresses' blindness mattered little during her hunts, for all her others senses were sharp and finely tuned. She inhaled deeply. She was hot on the bucks trail and wasn't far behind it. The trick now was to sneak up on it.

She crouched low to the forest floor, creeping along slowly, feeling out with her hands and barely shifting forward as she strained not to make a sound. She couldn't see, so her best choice was to do everything else. Her listened closely; she could hear the buck now as it trotted through he undergrowth. She could smell him. The musk of his fur and the fern on his breath. Her mouth watered. A buck this large and it would feed her for weeks.

Reaching back, she slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow. Feeling the feathers tickle her fingertips she pulled the string taught and squared her shoulders. She exhaled and focused in on the buck's position, ready to lose her arrow.

Suddenly the birds above her took off, startling the buck and the huntress. The buck snorted and ran and the huntress could do nothing but listen to the sound of its hooves pounding into the earth. The wind blew strands of her hair form her hood. The huntress sniffed the air once. Twice. She knew this scent.

"Gandalf."

"Arriah my dear. It's been far too long."

Sighing Arriah returned the arrow to her quiver and strapped her bow over her shoulder.

"This had better be important Gandalf. Losing that buck will come back to bite me the arse later."

Gandalf hummed.

"Yes well, I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't."

Arriah nodded. Having known the wizard since her birth she was quite inclined to trust him. She owed him much, he had saved her life after all.

"Well, how may I be of service?"

"I need you to travel to Hobbiton, and find a Master Baggins."

Arriah furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"Ah. I am leading a company of thirteen dwarves to Erebor."

The huntresses' eyes widened. "Don't tell me; Oakenshield?"

The Dwarves had been forced from their home sixty years ago. Now they stuck close to Erid Luin and the Iron Hills. Only venturing so far as to trade, or if they were looking for work.

"The dragon plagues your thoughts, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"You intend to have Oakenshield reclaim the mountain? Why Gandalf?"

The smell of pipe weed hit Arriah as she waited for an answer.

"Because we need to secure the north. I fear that our enemy has not been as idle as we originally thought."

"Idle? Gandalf are you imply that he was never laid to rest in the first place?"

"That is what I believe."

Arriah's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Unbelievable. You need to lay off the weed."

"The attack on your people could not have been a coincide, Arriah. He has begun making his moves. The destruction of your people was definitely a strategic act and was only the first I fear- "

"Gandalf please."

The wizard huffed but quieted.

"Why me?"

"Because you my dear, despite your blindness, have a vast and unparalleled knowledge of the wilds of Middle Earth. And I do believe it would be most entertaining. For myself, mostly, but perhaps for you as well. In addition, as a member of the company you would receive a share in the gold."

Arriah raised an eyebrow. "Gold means little to me Gandalf."

The wizard chuckled softly.

Shaking her head Arriah turned to face the wizard in full…or so she figured. Her guess was as good as any. "When shall I meet you?"

"Three days from now."

She nodded. "That's doable."

"Then I take my leave. Good day, Arriah."

The huntress listened to the sound of the wizard's footfall until she could no longer hear it. Laughing softly she turned in the direction of her house and started walking.

"That wizard will be the death of me."

* * *

Arriah trudged along the road to Hobbiton silently. The road was easy; even and straight and at this pace she'd reach Hobbiton in just fifteen minutes. The only challenge was to find out where this 'Baggins' lived and get there.

Continuing on Arriah found herself pleasantly relaxed by the scents of dirt, plant, ale, and pipe weed and the soft sounds the forest made around her. Hobbiton truly was easy one the nose and ears, and from her memory Arriah could recall vivid greens and flowers of all kinds and colors. The huntress hummed contentedly as she remembered her first time to Hobbiton. Gandalf had been the cause of that trip as well, and was in Hobbiton to light of some fireworks on new year's. Of course that had been decades ago, but none the less it was a treasured memory.

Arriah stopped suddenly when her musings were interrupted by low whistling.

"Uhm, exc-excuse me?"

The whistling stopped.

She called out again. "Hello?"

"Turn the other way girl."

"Oh." Arriah rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and turned.

"What can I help ya' with?"

"Well I was wondering if you could direct towards a Master Baggins?"

The person she was speaking with grunted. "And what business would ya' be havin' with Master Baggins?"

Arriah frowned. "Well I believe that's none of yours."

The hobbit grunted again. "Very well m'lady. Just continue on this path all the way, past the market, and then across the bridge. Bag End sits at the top of the hill. Big green door. Nice garden. Can't miss it."

"O-oh. Okay, thank you." Arriah turned and continued on. _Can't miss it. Ha. That's what he thinks. I swear I'll be wandering around Hobbition till morning._

Suddenly the dirt road turned to cobblestone and Arriah could only guess by the sounds and smells that she had entered the market. _Maybe I can ask someone to escort me._

A shoulder bumped hers. "Ow."

"My apologies lass."

"No that's alri- hey, uhm, could I possibly bother you to be my escort through Hobbiton?"

"Beg your pardon miss?"

"Well, I'm blind and am having a hard time finding my way around. I need to get to a Master Baggins you see."

"Oh well I- "

"I have some Cherry Nut weed I can give you in exchange for your service."

"Deal."

Arriah grinned as her hand was placed in the crook of an arm and she was led on.

"Ah, here is where the Gamgee's live. Finest gardeners I ever met."

Arriah shook her head and her grin grew.

"And here is the main home of the Proudfoot's."

 _Proudfeet?_

"And lest we forget the Tooks."

The hobbit rambled on as he led Arriah up a hill.

"And the Brandybucks."

 _Brandy…_

"And finally we arrive at Master Baggins' home. Can you handle yourself from here? It has gotten quite dark."

Arriah nodded and shifted around in her pockets for her payment. "Here you are."

She pulled out a satin bag and held it out for the hobbit to take.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way then."

Arriah lowered her head in farewell before feeling out for the gate. Unlatching it she walked through and slowly made her way up a few steps. Reaching out she ran her fingertips along the door. She took a deep breath.

She knocked.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Bag End

Alright, chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

Arriah rapped softly on what she hoped to be the front door and waited quietly for it to open. After only a few moments it did.

"Hello?"

Arriah gave a slight bow. "Arriah. At your service."

She raised an eyebrow at the exasperated sigh that followed.

"Don't suppose you're in with those two dwarves mulling around in my kitchen are you?"

Arriah gave a soft smile and extended her arm. "If you would be so kind as to lead me in."

A quick silence passed before her hand was taken by a softer, smaller one. "Just walk forward m'lady."

Arriah nodded and allowed herself to be led forward and into the hobbits home. "Thank you Master Baggins."

"Oh, no worry I suppose. We hobbits like to pride ourselves on our hospitality you know."

"Well I certainly do now."

Arriah couldn't help but take in the sweet smell of the hobbit's home. It was earthy and warm…like honey. _Can things smell warm?_

The huntress shrugged and allowed the hobbit to seat her down.

"Ah this is just in front of my hearth."

Arriah nodded. "Thank you."

"Right." And the hobbit scurried off and Arriah set down her bag.

She let out a long breath. _This would be so much easier if I could see. Not to be angry with Elrond for his failed attempts, absolutely not, but it sure would be nice._

A knock at the door pulled Arriah away from her thoughts and she turned her head towards the knocking sound.

"Fili-"

"-and Kili-"

"-at your service." The two voices finished in unison.

"You must be Mister Boggins."

Arriah giggled softly.

"No, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

 _I'm starting to get the feeling that Master Baggins isn't really in the loop here._

"What? Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us."

"Ca- no, nothings been canceled."

"Well that a relief."

Arriah shook her head and smiled softly. She tuned out Bilbo fussing over the two newcomers and raised her hand to a necklace that sat on her collarbone. Being a gift from Lord Elrond the necklace was certainly no mere trinket. Its beauty had been described to her many times. A diamond of the whitest starlight woven protectively by golden wires that crept around the gem like vines. Arriah treasured it relentlessly and dared anyone to force her to part with it.

"Hello."

Arriah squeaked and jumped slightly. In her musings she had not noticed someone approach her and was startled by the unexpected greeting.

"My apologies Miss, I did not mean to startle you."

Arriah exhaled and placed her hand over her heart. "No worries."

"I thought I might come and introduce myself. Fili, at your service."

Arriah smiled and nodded in greeting. "Arriah, at yours."

"Pardon my asking, but I was not made aware of your being here prior to my arrival. Are you a guest of Mister Baggins?"

Arriah furrowed her brows. "I am in the same sense that you are, Master Dwarf. I was asked here by Gandalf the Grey."

"Oh?"

Arriah shrugged. "He didn't tell me much, only that he intended for me to join him in the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. I guess he forgot to run this by you lot, hm?"

Arriah turned her slightly to the left where the other three dwarves had assembled in the entryway to the den.

"It would certainly seem so." Fili responded as the other dwarves shuffled away.

Arriah sighed and shook her head. "Forgive any inconvenience then."

"Inconvenience? Not at all. If the wizard intends to employ you it must be for a reason."

The huntress smiled softly.

"Now, how about I lead you to the dining room?"

Arriah nodded and stood from her seat. Listening carefully she could hear the dwarf's steady breaths and even his heartbeat a little. "Lead on then Master Fili."

Her hand was taken and placed onto his bent arm as he lead her out of the den and into the dining room.

"If you don't mind, I'll be seating you in between myself and my younger brother, Kili."

"Not at all."

"Then here we are."

He had lead her to right in front of the seat and he pushed it under he as she sat.

"Thank you Master Fili."

"Of course, and please Miss Arriah, just Fili is fine."

Arriah nodded. "The same to you then Fili."

The dwarf hummed and Arriah listened as he walked off. Relaxing into the chair Arriah sighed and began to discreetly as possible sniff around. There didn't seem to be any food on the table but Arriah could detect the scent of a dwarf on the other side of the table.

"Dwalin."

"Arriah."

And that seemed to be that. _Not one for words, but he doesn't smell unpleasant. Like sword oil and a bit of musk, like you kind you smell after the first snow of winter….._

The ringing of a bell tore Arriah's attention away from her thoughts and towards what she believed to be the hallway leading to the door.

"No-no. There's nobody home! Go away and bother someone else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is."

Arriah giggled at Bilbo's obvious lack of involvement in planning this gathering.

"Now I this is some plotheads idea of a joke I must say; it is in very poor taste."

Raising an eyebrow at the sounds of bodies hitting the floor, followed by much groaning and a sighed 'Gandalf' from Bilbo, Arriah could not help but shake her head. _Gandalf you meddling pothead._

A commotion started up almost immediately as the dwarves began to raid Bilbo's pantry and set the table.

"Excuse me miss."

Arriah turned her head towards the voice.

"Could I perhaps interest you in a cup of chamomile?"

Arriah smiled. "Oh that sounds lovely. Thank you."

The sound of a cup being placed down in front of her and tea being poured brought to Arriah's attention this dwarf's scent. He smelled heavily of medicinal herbs and poultices and well as a bit of raspberry.

"Forgive me but I did not catch your name Master Dwarf."

"Dori, Miss. And yours?"

"Arriah."

"Lovely name, Lady Arriah."

Arriah felt her cheeks heat slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Master Dori, you're too kind."

"Oh, my pleasure."

Arriah figured this was his way of dismissing himself as his footsteps faded away.

"Miss Arriah!"

"Yes?" She recognized this voice, but could not put a name to it.

"Kili, at your service."

Arriah nodded as she heard the feet of the chair on her left scrape the floor.

"Hungry, Master Kili?" She smiled as she listened to him chew.

"Mpphhf. Arft yooo?"

Arriah shook her head. "I am, but I was taught to wait till everyone else was seated before digging in."

Kili stopped chewing quite abruptly and Arriah heard him swallow thickly. "Don't tell Balin."

Arriah hummed. "Perhaps I would not, but thus far I have only been introduced to you, Fili, Master Dwalin and Master Dori. So really I'd be happy to keep your secret but-"

He shushed her quickly. "Okay then. Once everyone is seated I'll point him out."

Arriah scoffed. "Yeah, like that'd help."

Kili was silent. "O-oh. I am so sorry."

The huntress nodded. "Apology accepted. And a question, if I may?"

"Sure."

"Do you work with a bow and arrows often?"

"I do, how could you tell?"

"From the way you smell actually."

"….Is it a good smell?"

Arriah nodded. "Yes, it is nice."

Kili let out a breath. "Phew."

Shaking her head Arriah expanded her focus to take in all the new smells. There was now an abundance of food on the table, ranging from meats to breads, and the scraping of chair legs told her that everyone else was seating themselves. Fili found his way back to his seat and Arriah found she was quite pleased with herself when she could recognize his scent immediately. Sword oil and rain. An odd combination, but at least he did not smell as Radagast did.

"Now everyone, I would like to introduce Arriah." Gandalf said. "I intend to have her join us on this quest."

Arriah gave a quick, awkward wave.

"Now Arriah everyone is seated as follows. Kili on your left, followed by Gloin, then Oin. Ori, Nori, and Dori follow. Then theres Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, and then finally Fili. Of course we are one dwarf short, but he will be arriving later."

Arriah nodded.

"Now, let's dig in."

* * *

After a rather childish food fight, a burping contest and a game of 'catch it in your mouth' Arriah quiet easily remembered why she preferred to live, and eat, alone. She herself had stuck with her tea and had filled her plate with some ham, bread, and vegetables.

Now the dwarves were cleaning up. Fili had already taken her empty plate and cup into the kitchen and Arriah couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that she would be of no help for the cleanup.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth."

"But it's full of holes."

"It's supposed to be; it's crochet."

"Oh and what a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it."

Arriah snorted. _Same unknown dwarf number 3._

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Arriah raised an eyebrow as the dwarves began to bang on the table.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me."

"Excuse me that's my mother's good setting, it's over a hundred years old!"

The banging got louder and began to take on a rhythm.

"C-could you not do that, you'll blunt them."

"Ooh, do ya' hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Kili began.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili continued on.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Though Arriah had absolutely no idea what was going on she did enjoy the lovely tune. The song ended with laughter and an exuberated Bilbo, but that was cut short by a loud knock on the door.

"He is here."

Everyone quickly shuffled out of the dining room and towards the door. Arriah opted to stay, but did feel her way closer to where she knew Gandalf had seated himself prior and sat just to his left. She waited patiently for the dwarves to once again file into the dining room. Gandlaf sat beside her but Fili and Kili continued on further down the table. Someone retrieved soup for the newcomer and he seated himself at the head of the table.

"And who is this?"

Arriah opened her mouth to reply but Gandalf beat her to it.

"This is Arriah, an old friend of mine. I have asked her to join us on the quest."

"For what purpose?"

"Well, despite her blindness she has a remarkable knowledge of-"

"Blind? Gandalf I have no need for someone with such a disability to join in on this quest. Too much rides on our success."

"Indeed it does. And that is why I have asked Arriah along."

In a lower voice he continued. "You will regret rejecting her, Thorin. And if she is not to officially join the company, then _I_ will have along personally."

"Can she be trusted? Not only with the quest but with her performance as well?"

"She can and-"

"Yes, I can." Arriah frowned in the direction of who she figured to be Thorin Oakenshield. "I have skill with not only a bow, but with twin blades as well. Not to mention I am a master tracker and hunter. I have been blind for many, many years, Master Throin. In fact, I was blind before your people finally settled in Erid Luin after the fall of Erebor."

Arriah knew Gandalf to be regarding her quietly and she could feel Throin's judging gaze from where he sat.

"Very well then. Balin, draw up another contract."

Arriah sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You didn't really expect me to take that, did you Gandalf?"

The wizard leaned to whisper to her. "Arriah, just how much does this company know of you already?"

"My name."

"Will you keep it that way?"

Arriah shrugged. "Time will tell Gandalf, time will tell."

Humming the wizard straightened.

"What news from the meeting in Erid Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come."

 _Unsurprising. What I know of Dain is little, but I know he prefers to wait things out until he can guarantee a profit._

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?"

 _Oh Bilbo._

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light?"

"Oh yes."

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers. Beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak."

"The… Lonely Mountain."

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was fortold."

Arriah exhaled. _Ravens are good and all but there is very much still a dragon in there, and from what I've heard he's not very friendly._

"Uh, what beast?"

Arriah focused back in on the conversation.

"Now that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age."

Nodding Arriah couldn't help but grin slightly. She had a feeling she knew where this dwarf was going.

"Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

Arriah smiled. _He sounds quite young._

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best, nor brightest."

Protest rose from that proclamation.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." Fili proclaimed.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our Company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh well no, I wouldn't say that." The wizard responded in protest.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"Well how many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf did not respond.

"Go on, give us a number."

Chair scraped against the floor as the dwarves rose up to argue with one another.

"Shazara!" Thorin yelled.

Immediately everyone quieted.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

Cheers broke out among the company and Arriah would admit to feeling slightly inspired.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true."

Arriah snorted. _How typical of Gandalf. Let me guess, he's got a key?_

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to my by your father, by Thrain. For safekeeping. It's is yours now?"

 _And now he's going to tell us there's a secret door._

"If there is a key there must be a door." Fili stated.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Arriah smirked and shook her head. _Of course they do._

"There's another way in."

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can."

 _Does he mean Elrond?_

"The task I have in mind will not be an easy one. It will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are clever and careful I believe it can be done."

Arriah nodded.

"That's why we need a burglar."

"Yes and a good one too, and expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?"

Arriah shook her head. So that was to be Biblo's roll.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert. Hey, hey."

"Me? No, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo protested.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Arriah nodded after taking in the fact that apparently Dwalin had been sitting next to her this whole time.

Once again the dwarves began to argue amongst themselves.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is."

 _Gandalf there's no need to raise your voice. It's a small room we can all hear you._

"Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass by most unseen if they wish. And while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage."

Shuffling told Arriah that Gandalf had stood during his outburst and was now sitting down.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, now I bring you Arriah as the fifteenth and Bilbo as the fourteenth. There's a lot more to him- to them then appearance would suggest. And Bilbo has a great deal more to offer then any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way. Balin, the contacts?"

"Alright. We're off."

"Here you are dear."

A paper was slid in front of her. "Just sign at the bottom."

Arriah nodded and felt for the paper. She picked it up and passed it to Gandalf.

"Would you unfold it and direct me to where to sign?"

"Of course dear."

Arriah rummaged through her pockets before pulling out a pen.

"There you are."

Gandalf placed his hand over hers and guided it forward slightly. "Sign here."

Quickly Arriah scribbled out her name. "Is that eligible?"

"Yes, it's just fine."

By the sounds of rustling paper Arriah figured he was passing it back to whoever had given it to her.

"-but not limited to…lacerations. Evisceration. Incineration?"

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"Huh."

"You alright laddie?"

"I uh feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

Arriah shook her head. _This guy just won't stop._

"Air. I-I need air."

"Flash of light. Searing pain. Then poof. You're nothing but a pile of ash."

Bilbo was silent for a moment. "Nope." And the sound of his body hitting the floor made Arriah wince.

"Oh very helpful Bofur."

* * *

"Arriah?"

"Hm? Fili?"

"We're moving to the den. Would you like to join us?"

Arriah nodded. "Please."

She stood and Fili once again place her hand on her arm before her leading her on. "How about the same chair from earlier?"

Arriah shrugged. "It was comfortable enough."

"Here it is then."

Arriah reached out with her hand to feel the arm of the chair. She turned and sighed in relief when she sat down with no complications. She basked in the fires warmth.

"Cold?"

Arriah nodded. "A little. My over coat is in my bag, I set it down here somewhere but-"

"Take mine and then in the morning I can help you look for your pack. When you're not so tired looking and chilly."

Arriah smiled softly as his jacket was laid across her. "Thank you Fili. You're very kind."

Arriah listened to him walk off as the assembled dwarves began to hum deeply. Then they began to sing.

 _"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light."_

Her eyelids drooping, she let the fading hums lull her into sleep. Tomorrow her journey would begin.

* * *

Well, that was certainly a long chapter. Please review, I love to hear what you guys think!

Next chapter will be out probably early June. It's been a long few moths, so that was why the update was soooooooo long.


	3. Will He Turn Up?

So I've finally updated. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Expect chapter 4 late August or early September.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

Arriah sat quietly in the den listening the dwarves go about as quietly as they could.

"Should we take some left overs?"

"Will he mind if I borrow this?"

"Shhh! We don't want to wake him!"

Snorting the huntress finally decided to get up and gather her things as well. She didn't have very much, so for that very reason she couldn't afford to misplace anything.

 _But I can't recall where I put it down last night. That's why I had to borrow Fili's coat._

Arriah sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Oh, bother."

"Miss Arriah?"

The huntress turned towards the voice. She sniffed. _Isn't this the dwarf that gave me tea last night? He smells different…_

"Master Dori, was it?"

"Yes dear. If I may, did you need any help packing up or getting ready? We have a long journey ahead."

Arriah smiled and nodded. "Yes, you see I seem to have misplaced my pack and coat."

"Ah, what does it look like?"

A moment of silence passed.

"O-oh, please forgive me miss, I meant no disrespect."

Arriah shook her head. "Not a problem at all Mister Dori. I believe my pack is made of cotton, with leather on the bottom. It has a clasp in the shape of a leaf and-"

"Is it this here?"

Arriah turned towards Dwalins voice. She reached out until she felt the familiar fabric of her coat, then her pack. "Yes! Thank you Master Dwalin."

She took the items and turned back to Dori. "Thank you for your troubles."

"Not a problem."

She assumed he walked off after that since he said nothing else. Turning she deduced that Dwalin had left as well. _Now to find Fili and return his coat to him._

Arriah quickly removed Fili's coat in favor of her own. Unfolding it she pulled her swords from it and carefully placed them on her belt and slung her pack over her shoulder. The familiar weight of her weapons soothed her and she grinned. _Alright, ready for an adventure._

Sniffing she slowly made her through the hobbit hole in search of Fili. _Now Fili smells like a hearth and a bit of rain, with something metallic. Sword I guess…_

"Hmmm. Where could he be?"

"Where could who be, miss?"

Arriah squeaked and jumped slightly at the unexpected question. "Goodness."

The dwarf chuckled. "I didn't mean to frighten ya' miss, please forgive me."

Arriah sighed and turned towards the voice. "Not a problem. You're not the first dwarf to surprise me. I was actually looking for Fili, since you asked."

"Tha lad's outside already. We should be too."

Her eye's widened. "Oh goodness. Sorry."

"Not a problem. I'll offer you my arm if you like."

"That would be lovely." Arriah extended her arm and her was hand was placed just before the crook of the dwarf's elbow. "Forgive me but I can't recall your name."

"Bofur, miss. At your service."

"And I am at yours."

Bofur led Arriah through the house and out the door. The fresh air was a bit of a relief to Arriah. She had a very sensitive nose and Bilbo had not been overacting about the state of his bathroom earlier.

The kind dwarf continued to lead her on, through Hobbiton she imagined. "And here we are. Gandalf is waving you over."

Arriah nodded. "Thank you, Master Bofur. I can manage from here."

"Very well." And he pulled away.

Arriah easily found her way to Gandalf. Seems he had helped the company acquire some ponies, and a horse for himself. "Gandalf?"

"Miss Arriah. Late start?"

"No. No one told me that we we're already heading out. If it hadn't been for Bofur…"

The wizard hummed. "I see. Well, I purchased a pony for you as well. Briar they said her name was."

Arriah smiled and raised her hand. After a moment a pony placed its muzzle against it. "Oh," Arriah scratched the front of the ponies face. "You are so sweet."

Leaning forward slightly Arriah whispered. _"Take care of me."_

The pony whinnied and put a bit more pressure on Arriah's hand. _"Thank you, Briar."_

Arriah turned towards Gandalf again. "Where can I find Fili? I still have his coat."

"Oh? I believe he's off with Thorin"

Arriah sighed. "And that would be where exactly?"

"Well I'm not so sure my dear. I cannot see him."

Arriah's shoulders dropped and she let out a long sigh. "Fine then. I'll just wait for him to come to me."

The huntress slung her pack off her shoulders and stuffed Fili's coat into it. "There. Now for the hard part."

Slowly Arriah reached out for Briar. She ran her fingers through the ponies' long mane and felt down her neck toward the saddle. Gripping it tightly she lifted her foot to find the stirrup. Securing her foot she hoisted herself onto Briars back and took the reins in her hands. "Well, that went better than the last time I mounted a saddle, that's for sure."

Briar snorted and bobbed her head. Arriah huffed. _"Don't laugh at me! I'm blind ya' know. Not so easy to get up on a pony or horse in my condition."_ Briar chuffed but obliged Arriah.

"Let's move!" Thorin's order rang out loud and clear.

Arriah nudged Briar onward and the journey began.

* * *

"Come on Gloin. Part with a few coins why don't ya'?"

"Not on yer life laddie. I don't care whether the hobbit shows or not."

"Then Bofur! Surely you'll get in on this pool?"

"Aye lad, you bet I think he'll be showing."

Arriah shook her head at the banter behind her. _What's the point in betting? Either he comes or he doesn't. Why loose a few coins over a fifty-fifty chance?_

"And you Miss Arriah?"

She turned her head to the side and took a quick sniff. "Kili?"

"Yes Miss."

Arriah nodded. "Well, truth be told, I have no interest in this particular bet. I care not whether Master Bilbo joins us, however," Arriah grinned, "I believe that he will show."

"But you will not enter the pool?"

"No, I will not. In my years I have found it to be much more entertaining to watch as these things play out instead of actually participating."

"Oh? And those many years would be how long?"

Arriah tilted her head. "One-hundred ninety-three, give or take."

"O-oh."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well a little, I thought you may actually just be a short human. But if you have lived as long as you say, then you must not be."

Arriah nodded. "That is correct. My people can live to be four hundred years old, some even older. So, I am most definitely not human. Even assuming me to be one of the Dunedain would be quite the stretch."

"So then…"

Arriah smirked. "All in good time, Kili. All in good time."

"Wait! Wait!"

Arriah pulled Briar to a stop.

"I signed it."

Arriah's lingering smirk grew into a wide smile. "Bilbo!"

"Ah, hello, Miss Arriah."

"I'm glad you came. I was worried I'd be stuck in the company of Kili for the whole journey."

"Hey!" Kili called out.

"Oh, I see. Well then I'm sure I could help with that." Bilbo replied.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

A slight cheer came from the company.

"Give him a pony."

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- Oh!"

Arriah could only assume the hobbit had been situated.

"Move on!"

Arriah nudged Briar onward.

"Come on Nori, pay up!"

The swishing sound of coin filled bags rushed past Arriah.

"What was that about?" Bilbo asked her.

"They bet on whether or not you would turn up. I guess most of them didn't."

"And you?"

"Oh, I did not bet with them, however I can truthfully say I never doubted that you would turn up."

Arriah hoped that Bilbo was smiling. _If they neglected to inform me when we were leaving this morning what will they leave Bilbo out of?_

She sighed. "Rather me then him, though."

"Rather you than who?"

Arriah squeaked. "F-Fili."

Said dwarf had come up to ride next to her. "Did I startle you?"

Arriah nodded and felt her face flush slightly in embarrassment. "I was lost in thought."

"Well, we all get lost every once in a while. Anyways you said something-. "

"Oh goodness!" Quickly Arriah pulled her pack into her lap and retrieved Filis coat. "This is yours."

The jacket was slowly taken from her hands. "Thank you."

Arriah nodded and secured her pack back onto Briars saddle. "I was going to give it to you this morning, but you had wondered off with Thorin."

"No worries. I was happy to lend it to you and am happy to do it again."

Arriah nodded her thanks.

"We camp here!"

* * *

Regretfully, that is all, but stay tuned. I smell trolls... Please review, it makes me super happy.


	4. Trolls? Trolls

Well, looks like I finally updated.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

 _"Sister! Sister!"_

 _Arriah huffed as a young girl with long golden hair slammed into her._

 _"Tillia?"_

 _"I missed you so much!"_

 _Arriah smiled and returned Tilia's embrace. "I missed you too."_

 _"Did you bring me back something?"_

 _Arriah nodded and removed her pack. From it she pulled a bundle of green cloth. "I hope you'll like it."_

 _Tilia opened the bundle and removed a necklace made of interwoven silver and gold bands._

 _"It's beautiful!" Quickly she put the necklace on and hugged Arriah again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

 _Arriah giggled and swung her pack back over her shoulders._

 _"How is mother? Has she given birth yet?"_

 _Tilia shook her head. "Nope, but the midwives think it won't be very long now."_

 _Arriah nodded. "And father?"_

 _"He's…. Well he's father."_

 _Arriah smiled and motioned Tilia forward. "Have you kept up with your studies?"_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"Oh? Really? You haven't been sneaking around in the woods instead?"_

 _"Well…"_

 _Arriah sighed and tousled Tilia's hair. "Don't worry. That's all_ I _did."_

 _Tilia giggled. "Yeah, but_ you _don't have to be Queen someday."_

 _Arriah nodded. "And thank the Valar for that." The red head squared her shoulders and pointed. "Don't do this, don't do that. Marry him, not him. Conquer them, not them."_

 _Tilia laughed. "Are you trying to imitate mum?"_

 _Arriah shrugged. "Maybe."_

 _"Well you're doing a really sorry job of it, sister."_

 _Arrriah rolled her eyes. "Well, like you so eloquently pointed out,_ I _don't have to be Queen, so it doesn't matter whether I'm good at imitating one or not."_

 _Tilia nodded. "True, but you-"_

 _"My ladies!"_

 _The two turned to watch an older woman quickly make her way over. "It's your mother. She-"_

Arriah was jerked from her dream by a shrill cry.

"What was that?"

"Orcs."

Arriah reached for her blades. _Great._

Another scream tore through the night. "Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Arriah frowned.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

The sound of Fili and Kili laughing had her shaking her head. "Do you really think that's funny?"

They stopped and Arriah continued on. "Orc's are no laughing matter."

"Sorry." Kili finally said.

"We didn't mean-"

"No you didn't." Thorin cut in. "You know nothing of the world."

Arriah sighed. _I had been hoping for a more educational approach._

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Arriah snorted and pulled her coat around her tighter. _He can speak for himself._

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Balin paused. "He began by beheading the King."

 _Sounds familiar._

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

 _Guess that's where he got his name._

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Arriah sighed. _Well I suppose that's why he's a right royal prick._

"The Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Arriah's brows furrowed. _Pretty sure that's not true…_

"Never the less, let's all get back to sleep. Dawn is not for another few hours."

Arriah yawned and curled back up. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

Arriah leaned against Briar's neck as the pony trudged on through the mud. "As much as I love rain… Whichever God it is up there that's pissing all over us can go lay with a damned goat."

The company around her erupted in laughter.

"Yes, well, Mister Gandalf. You may not be a God but can you do something about this here dreadful deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue's… You know I've quite forgotten their names."

Arriah snorted and lifted her head from Briar's neck. "And there are only five of you? Perhaps your Greyness is catching up with you?"

She smiled at the sound of Gandalf's grumbling.

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?"

Gandalf scoffed. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Arriah nodded. "That's true..."

"Arriah?"

Said girl turned towards Fili's voice. "Hm?"

"Are you still upset?"

Arriah tilted her head.

"About what Kili and I did last night…"

"Oh. No, not really. I mean, it kinda rubbed me the wrong way is all."

"And there's nothing wrong about that. Kili and I were wrong to joke around like that."

The huntress nodded. "That you were."

"So I apologize. I meant no offence."

"I know, and I accept your apology."

Fili sighed. "That's a relief."

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Arriah dismounted Briar with a groan. "There's a reason I prefer to do the walking myself."

Briar snorted and nudged Arriah with her nose.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

Arriah turned towards Gandlaf's voice and began to walk over to him.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Tilting her head Arriah felt her way around the rubble.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

Gandalf sighed. "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Gandalf's footsteps and grumbles faded quickly. Arriah sighed and continued to feel around. She turned to Thorin.

"This place-"

"Is _fine_. Go make yourself useful."

Arriah furrowed her brows and huffed. " _Fine."_

Angrily she stormed off towards Fili's scent. "That spoiled, arrogant, stubborn… He's blinder then I am!"

"Who is?" Fili's voice rang out.

Arriah crossed her arms. "Your uncle."

"Oh. Yes, well, he _can_ be pretty stubborn."

"Got that right."

Her hand was taken and she was pulled forward. "Here, have a seat."

Arriah lowered herself onto a fallen log. "Thank you."

A silence settled. _That's odd. I don't hear any birds. And this feeling…_

"Well brother I just did my sweep. All the ponies are accounted for."

 _Are they?_

Fili snorted. "Well considering the last time you were charged with caring for our rides you lost the wagon over a waterfall."

"That was _not_ my fault. If I remember correctly it was you who let off that popper that scared the ponies."

"I did no such thing! You-"

"Hush, both of you."

Arriah stood and focused all her senses on the forest around her. "Go count the ponies, quickly."

The two scrambled off to check the ponies as Arriah sniffed around. _I know this scent…_

Her hand on one of her blades she moved forward. _I know this scent… It's…It's…_

Arriah growled and moved forward.

"Oi Bert. Pass me that seasoning there. Gotta get this broth nice n' ready."

 _Trolls! I should have known. Awful, smelly hoarders. There must be a cave nearby… I wonder…_

Arriah inhaled deeply and located a strong concentration of the trolls' scent. _Must be over there._

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

Arriah frowned and made her way over to Fili and Kilis voices. "What do you two think you're doing? Sending Bilbo off like that?"

"Go Kili, I'll be right behind you."

Arriah frowned as she listened to Kili run off.

"He's a distraction. We're going to go get Thorin. You stay here."

Arriah scoffed. "Stay here? I am no damsel in distress."

Fili sighed. "I don't doubt that but now is not the time for you to prove it."

He placed his hand on her should and squeezed. "Please stay here."

Arriah furrowed her brows as Fili headed off after his brother. _Like you'll_ ever _give me the chance to prove it._

Standing Arriah made towards the scent of the troll hoard. "Honestly, who is he to dictate whether I can or cannot fight?"

She continued to trudge on, giving no care to her surroundings. "And that Thorin! They're all the same!"

Suddenly her feet disappeared from beneath her and she fell forward, tumbling down a rocky slope until she came to an abrupt halt as her head slammed on something hard.

"Ow."

Arriah coughed and slowly moved to a kneeling position. Her head spun and she swayed back and forth for a bit. Finally, she felt well enough to stand and moving cautiously Arriah stood on shaky knees. Once on her feet the huntress began to frantically search for the wall of the cave. Her fingertips found the cold stone and she began to inch forward; back the way she had come. Or at least, what she assumed was the way she had come. The air smelled less foul here, so it seemed like a good direction to go.

Arriah lifted a hand to her head. _Blood. Just great. Exactly what I needed to prove myself._

Finding her footing on the slope she had fallen down was proving to be a challenge. There was nothing to hold on to and therefore nothing to guide her. She huffed in frustration and decided to take a seat.

"Now what?"

* * *

Hehe. I'll update when I can. Work and a trip caught me unexpectedly in September, so sorry for the wait.


End file.
